ni un segundo dude
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: inuyasha mato a su esposa a la que amaba tanto acabando así con el respeto y amor de sus hijos. si quieren saber porque lo hizo tendrán que pasar y leer


Hola aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic de INUYASHA, me encanta este anime y pensé si los pongo en esta situación, je es una en que no me gustaría que le pasase a nadie pero así se me dio.

**U.A – oneshot.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso como mera diversión y no gano nada con esto sino la satisfacción a que lo lean.

Espero que le guste lean.

**NI UNSEGUNDO DUDE**

EN LA CORTE….

Un juicio se hallaba en su curso, el abogado querellante se encontraba atacando al acusado y el de este lo defendía, siguiendo así por varias horas.

El acusado Inuyasha Taisho se encontraba meditando con la cabeza agacha, ignorado los movimiento de su juicio, estaba desolado, poco ya le importaba su sentencia, divago en sus pensamiento por varios minutos, levantando su cabeza miro hacia atrás chocando con unos ojos marrones que irradiaba un infinito odio y decepción, la rompió el alma. Su hijo al que quería tanto, lo odiaba con todo su ser, volviendo a su posición cavilo por minutos por su recuerdos, dolidos y triste se levantó de su asiento y miro fijamente al juez.

INU:** Su señoría voy a confesar toda la verdad**-(todos los presente lo miraron).

ABOGADO: **Pero Inuyasha**-(le hablo en tono bajo).

INU:** Lo siento Miroku…gracias por defenderme**-(le contesto del mismo tono sin dejar de mirar al juez).

INU:** deseo confesar mi verdad**.

El juez lo miro fijo y luego accedió haciendo que el imputado se sentara en el banquillo, después que jurara le dio la orden a que hablara. Inuyasha miro a todos los presentes y fijo la vista en su hijo Kohaku que estaba acompañado por su hija Rin, sus miradas reflejaban, uno un infinito rencor y decepción el otro, agacho la cabeza comenzando a relatar.

INU: **Su señoría yo vengo a confesarle toda…toda la verdad…porque ni el licor me a echo olvidar**-(cerró sus ojos)- **y me tortura esta amarga verdad**-(los abrió y los fijo en el piso)- **su señoría usted tiene que comprenderme…yo no…no supe que hacer…se rieron de mi…quizás sin pensar el valor que ellos tenían para mí.**

FLASHBLACK….

Inuyasha se hallaba sentado en la cocina viendo a su esposa preparar la comida en silencio hasta que se percató la ausencia de sus tres hijos.

INU: **mi amor y los niños.**

AOME:** eh…ah Kohaku se fue a la casa de su amigo Sota a dormir…Rin y Shippo se quedaron a pasar la noche en la casa de mi hermana Kikyo.**

INU: **y porque no me avisaron**-(exclamo frunciendo el ceño).

AOME: **te lo dijimos hoy a la mañana tonto**-(dijo fingiendo enojo).

INU: **en serio…no me acuerdo**-(hablo en el mismo tono que su mujer)- **no importa total estaremos los dos solitos**-(cambiando a un tono seductor).

Aome se giró de su posición para encarar a su marido y responderle cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

INU: **ahí voy**-(parándose dirigiéndose hacia la entrada).

Cuando abrió se sorprendió al ver a su hermano Sesshoumaru ahí con unas botellas de vinos en sus manos.

INU: **Sesshoumaru que haces**-(el mayor lo vio fríamente y estaba a punto de exclamar pero fue silenciado por Aome).

AOME:** Inu no te acuerdas que tu hermano venia cenar**.

INU:** eh…se me habrá pasado como los de los chicos**-(dijo un poco confundido ya que era raro que se olvidara las cosas).

AOME:** bueno no importa…pasa Sesshoumaru…la cena está servida**-(hablo contenta mientras se dirigía a tomar las botella de vino son riéndole a su cuñado).

Sesshoumaru paso y los tres se fueron a comer.

FIN DE FLASHBLACK….

INU:** Mi hermano mayor que vino a cena…mis hijos no estaban…no iba a imaginar**-(corto su relato que dando sumidos en sus recuerdos).

FLASHBLAK….

Estaban de sobre mesa e Inuyasha ya estaba mareado, tomo la última copa que juro que iba ser esa noche. Se dispuso a ir a preparar un café pero su hermano lo detuvo.

SESSH:** vamos Inuyasha no seas débil…no me dejes solo con esto**-(dijo mientras llenaba la copa del líquido nuevamente, la vez que sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida).

El menor ignorando el gesto siguió tomando la bebida estuvo tomando por mucho tiempo, cuando acababa la copa era llenada nuevamente. Después de una hora sus párpados no aguantaron y se quedó dormido.

Luego de tres horas el Taisho menor despertó en el mismo sitio, se levantó de la silla tomándose la cabeza del dolor y sigilosamente camino hacia la escalera para ir a la habitación a descansar pensando luego exclamar a su mujer por haberlo dejado ahí, llego a la puerta del cuarto y lo abrió lentamente para no despertar a Aome. Pero no se imaginó con la escena que se iba encontrar enfrente de él. Se hallaba una dormida Aome acostada sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru los dos abrazados y desnudos.

Su alma se corrompió, su esposa y hermano le vieron la cara en su casa y en su lecho.

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK….

INU:** me hicieron tomar… mareado dormí…desperté en un habitación yo los vi**-(mientras recordaba, sus ojos dorados no aguantaron y comenzó a caer lágrimas de dolor, impotencia, decepción y rabia).

FLASHBLACK….

Después de salir de su estupefacción salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su estudio que estaba a baja, camino como si su cuerpo pareciese vacío, sin alma, fue a un cajón del escritorio saco un revolver calibre n°9. Una vez cargada tomo rumbo a su habitación sigiloso y sin hacer ruido. Se posiciono enfrente de la cama matrimonial, estiro su brazo y le disparo a los dos sin importarle nada dando muerte a los traidores.

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK….

INU: **ni un segundo dude y del cajón saque mi arma** (se detuvo y tomando un poco de aire continuo)** ni un segundo dude y los mata sin decir nada de nada…se rieron de mi con su traición que no esperaba…se rieron de mí y no me arrepiento yo de nada…de nada.**

FLASHBLACK….

Inuyasha tiro el arma al suelo tomando camino hacia la escalera y sentarse al pie de esta, se agarró la cabeza apretando su cabello plateado entre sus manos hundiéndola entre las rodillas y echo a llorar.

La mañana llego y el llanto de Inu ceso. Estuvo en silencio hasta que escucho ruido de la puerta principal, eran sus hijos que habían vuelto.

KOHAKU:** y la tía Kikyo**-(pregunto un joven de 16años a su única hermana).

RIN: **se fue a trabajar y de pasada nos trajo**-(contesto una adolecente de 15años)-** ha te dejo saludos.**

SHIPPO:** papi llegamos**-(hablo un niño de 5años corriendo a abrazar su papá que estaba en la escalera).

Este le correspondió siendo su agarre un poco fuerte, los adolescentes se acercaron a su progenitor a saludar contentos. Inuyasha los miro a la cara a los chicos para bajarla rápidamente reanudando el llanto otra vez.

Rin y Kohaku no entendieron nada, empezando a impacientar se algo les decía que las cosas no andaban bien. El pequeño Shippo rompió el abrazo mirando a su padre que controlaba el llanto.

SHIPPO:** porque lloras papi…es porque te dejamos a vos y a mami solos**-(pregunto inocentemente el niño).

Inuyasha los observo y lo abrazo de nuevo, dejando confundido al niño.

RIN: **¿dónde está mamá?**-(cuestiona ya que la situación se volvió extraña).

Kohaku que empezó a subir las escaleras cuando su hermana hablo, se detuvo de golpe en el final de estas cuando su padre le dijo.

INU: **m-mamá se ha mar-marchado…no me perdonen e-es mi culpa…y e-ella no volverá**.

El mayor de los hijos corrió a la habitación de sus padres para desmentir lo dicho de su padre, que ella no se fue, que no los abandonó, cuando llego encontró una escena que no se esperaba. Su madre y tío muertos, y la pistola de su padre en el piso, sus lágrimas caí en su rostro mientras se acercaban al cuerpo inerte del ser que le dio la vida, llego al costado de la cama y grito de dolor.

Rin corrió en la dirección de su hermano, cuando llego se impactó cayendo en el marco de la puerta a llorar. Shippo también los quiso seguir pero su padre no lo dejo y se quedó con él.

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK…

INU: **De repente llegaron mis hijos**-(miro a sus hijos)- **y me preguntaron "¿dónde esta mamá?"…yo les dije "mamá se ha marchado no me perdonen es mi culpa…ella no volverá"**-(desvió la vista ya que sus miradas de odio le dolían).

Hubo un silencio en que ninguno de les presentes hablo, el juez tomó la palabra y siguió con la sesión.

JUEZ:** nada más señor Taisho**.

INU: **es toda su señoría**.

JUEZ: **regrese a su lugar-**(este volvió al lado de Miroku)-**la querella no desea agregar nada**-(este negó)-**la defensa**-(también negó)-** bueno entraremos en receso, luego se dictara la sentencia**.

El juez y el jurado se retiran, Miroku miro a su cliente que meditaba con sus párpados cerrados.

MIROKU:** no creo que te den pocos años pero puedo lograr que no te den pena de muerte**-(frunció el ceño)-**¿porque no seguiste mis indicaciones?**

INU: **ya no importa…no vale la pena**-(los abrió y giro a su amigo)-**la mujer que amo, me engaño y está muerta, mi hermano que era un ídolo mi ejemplo a seguir tuvo el mismo final que ella-**(giro su cabeza para el frente y cerro sus ojos)- **y mis hijos me odian…para que libertad si estoy solo**.

El abogado no agrego nada después de un rato el juez y los jurados se presentaron ya con la decisión final.

JUEZ: **ya tienen la sentencia.**

JURADO:** si su señoría, este jurado a elegido por una nimiedad que el acusado el señor Inuyasha Taisho se declara culpable**.

JUEZ: **muy bien, se sentencia al acusado a pena de muerte con prisión de dos años a partir de ahora por homicidio doble premeditado agravado por el vínculo. Sin más**-(golpea con el martillo)-**se cierra esta sección.**

Todo empezaron a retirarse, Miroku cerro su valija y el hablo a su cliente.

MIROKU**: lo siento pero puedo apelar esto así podemos tener cadena perpetua…lo siento.**

INU: **No quiero**-(dijo fríamente).

Unos guardias se acercaron a él y lo esposaron, lo agarraron para conducirlo a la salida antes de llegar a la puerta se frenó en frente de sus hijos, tenían la misma mirada de esa vez.

FLASHBLACK….

Kohaku se paró bruscamente dejando de llorar y camino firmemente hacia su padre. Él se separó del pequeño, levantándose viendo a su muchacho por unos segundos. Kohaku lo miro con desprecio y corriendo le golpeo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

KOHAKU: **Te odio con todo mi alma, eres el ser más despreciable que conozco, me das asco**-(dijo con desprecio y mirándolo con frialdad)- **te desconozco como mi padre, solo eres para mí el hombre que asesinó a mi madre.**

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK….

Los guardias lo sacan de sus recuerdos al ponerlo en marcha.

INU:**" lo siento… pero no me arrepiento los amos a los tres con mi corazón…mi muerte es el mejor castigo, al que saber que existo y que me odien"**-(pensó amargamente).

**FIN**

Espero que le haya gustado y me gustaría ver su REVIEW para saber si valió la pena escribirla

NARA


End file.
